1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to animal detection devices, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved mole detector apparatus wherein the same is positioned overlying a mole passageway for detecting the presence of a mole passing therethrough to enable capture and disposal of the mole.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of various alarm devices to detect the presence or absence of associated animals is well known in the prior art. Previously the use of mole detector apparatus has heretofore not been adequately addressed by the prior art to detect the presence of a mole. As is understood, this category of rodent is particularly elusive due to its subterranean habitat. Examples of prior devices for detection of animals and the like is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,038,629 to Kuebler setting forth a bird perch alarm whereupon the alighting of a bird upon an overlying perch, a downwardly depending rod actuates a switch to indicate the positioning of a bird in response to the bird's weight upon the perch. The Kuebler patent is of interest relative to the notion of detection of a mammal with an audible alarm associated therewith.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,188,622 to Miller sets forth a garbage can alarm wherein an alarm mechanism is circumferentially securable about the exterior surface of a garbage can whereupon a dog or the like tampering with the garbage can actuates the alarm to signal the event. The Miller patent is of a relatively remote organization to that of the instant invention, but is of interest relative to the further notion in the prior art to detect the presence of an animal in a particular environment. U.S. Pat. No. 4,196,429 to Davis sets forth a motion detector for use particularly in an automotive environment to detect unwarranted tampering with the automobile. The Davis patent is of interest relative to a further example of an alarm actuatable in response to an event to be detected.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,408,193 to Millen sets forth a wave detector for use in combination with swimming pools wherein the alarm is floatably mounted upon the upper surface of a swimming pool and the like to detect the presence of waves and effect an alert in response thereto.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,686,504 to German sets forth an audible alarm which is actuatable by a pet to enable that pet to signal the desire to enter or depart a dwelling in response to pressure of the pet onto an associated pivotally mounted switch.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved mole detector apparatus wherein the same addresses both the problems of effectiveness and ease of use, and in this respect the present invention substantially fulfills this need.